Something To Believe In
by HarperC23
Summary: Follows MOS. Kurt Hummel a star reporter for the DP and has lost all faith in the human race. Yet he has found something to believe in, that being the man who saved him after an attack on his ship, the man who would capture his heart, his boyfriend and the kryptonian known as Cal-El though he calls him Clark and Zodd can't have him. Kurt/Clark love


**SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN INFO CHANGES FROM MOVIE:**

**I rewrote the first chapter instead of following Batman Vs Superman it's going to follow Man of Steel because Batman Vs Superman FUCKING SUCKED **

**Kurt is 27 years old in the fic and Clark is 33**

**Kurt is just as respected and admired as Lois in his work**

**Clark had been following Kurt's career and formed a crush on him **

**Finn was killed by a drunk driver **

**Burt and Carole are very rich themselves with Burt's business's being massive success's **

**Kurt like many of my fics has dogs in the form of two huskies named Ronan (Grey Husky) and Lexie (Brown Husky) **

**Kurt's mom's family was insanely rich making Kurt insanely rich when his trust fun opened up at the age of 25 with a balance of $550,000,000,000**

**Kurt and Lois are best friends **

**Like many of my fics Hunter, Elliot and Sam are Kurt's best guy friends **

**Glee Characters Appearing: Burt, Carole, Hunter, Sam, Elliot and Ryder **

**Ryder is Kurt's ex **

**SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN (CH.1: First Meeting) **

"So how did your date with Carter go?" Lois asked as she and her best friend and colleague Kurt Hummel stepped off the plane and walked towards the man waving them over

"Well lets see, when he got there he was already wasted, he made lewd comments about the waiter and then offered us a threesome to which we both turned down, oh and paid for both our dinners because the drunk left his wallet at home." Kurt said with a sneer before continuing

"So, all in all it was one of the worst fucking dates ever, like I knew it would be" Kurt finished

"Fuck I'm sorry" Lois said, and Kurt was about to respond when he passed by the hottest guy he had ever seen, certainly the hottest guy he had ever caught checking him out, as the man blushed with a warm smile before being called away.

"Of course," Lois says rolling her eyes before explaining at the confusion on Kurt's face

"You're bitching about your shitty night while we're out in the middle of fucking no where and the hottest guy here was seriously just eye fucking you." Lois said getting a laugh from both Kurt and she before they were interrupted by the man they had made it over to

"Kurt Hummel, Lois Lane it's a pleasure"

"Likewise, so what can you tell us about

The door had just closed leaving Kurt alone, Lois on the other hand had gone to talk to some of the other guys that weren't available to talk earlier, but as Kurt was going through pictures, he had taken he froze as he came upon a picture of the gorgeous guy from earlier walking away from base.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, twenty minutes later he kind of wish he hadn't as he was scaling a ledge and making to the opening in the crevice revealing what appeared to be a tunnel, that something or someone had melted through to arrive at their destination. What a destination it was as Kurt found himself entering a ship.

"Cool" He whispered

Ten minutes later though

"Oh my god not fucking cool!" Kurt moaned in pain as the whatever the fuck it was had shot him with some ray, leaving a gaping hole in his abdomen and it seemed it wasn't done as it approached him as he struggled to get away only for the device to be attacked from behind. It was the guy crushing his attacker and leaving it in a pile of broken parts as the man took him in and again it seemed he liked what he saw, either that or Kurt was becoming a conceited prick.

"Please calm down, I'm not going to hurt you Kurt" The man pleaded making Kurt stop instantly as he looked into the man's eyes

"How did you know my name?" He asked and the guy simply blushed before answering

"I've read almost everything you're written, you give me hope for the future" The guy said staring into Kurt's eyes again before pain seared through his side and brought the strangers attention onto his wound

"Kurt I'm going to have to cauterize this or you're going to die. I won't lie it's going to hurt" The guy whispered, and it was the genuine apologetic look in the strangers eyes that had Kurt ageing before screaming in pain as the rays from his eyes did in fact cauterize the wound but the pain was so severe that Kurt had passed out. Leaving him alone when he awoke, disappointed at the fact that he may never see the guy again, well that's probably what he thought.

Two months later however Kurt proved him wrong as he had just left Martha Kent's house, the woman seeming somewhat thrilled that Kurt was there. Like she was hoping he would show up before instructing him where to go which was standing in front of Jonathan Kent's grave alone before he wasn't as the familiar voice filled his ears, making his smile to grow larger as he turned and faced Clark.

"So, Kurt why are you here?" Clark asked as he walked over and smiled down at him

"Partially because I would like to be the one to introduce you to our world, but if you wish to remain in the shadows your secret is safe with me, I promise you that Clark." Kurt answered and Clark smiled down with a hint of lust

"I know you would, because I know you" Clark responded before continuing

"I've read all your articles, you care. You care more than anyone I've ever met, about everything and everyone who is being treated unfairly. That article you wrote about my father after his death, god it let the world know him and it got us more donations than we knew what to do with, my mother will never have to worry about losing her home, our home because of you, I won't lie I've had a crush on you ever since" Clark admitted

"You're not ready, are you?" Kurt asked referring to revealing himself to the world and Clark simply shook his head

"I understand take it easy Clark" Kurt said before turning and walking away only for the taller man to grab his hand

"However, if you want to I am ready to go on a date with gorgeous reporter with a heart of gold" Clark said with a wide smile when Kurt leaned up and brought Clark into a soft kiss before pulling back with a grin

"So where are you taking me on our date?" Kurt asked

That night the two men enjoyed every minute together which turned into weeks and months together, both falling in love with the other before Kurt asked Clark to move in with him. It's what they were doing the night Zodd appeared on their TV and threatened not just their relationship but everything they held dear.

**AN: There you go guys a new take on chapter 1 of 18! I hope you enjoyed it and I am planning to have chapter 2 up by the first week in April so keep your eyes peeled. Until then take it easy!**


End file.
